Come,dance with me?
by Aloversgame
Summary: Denmark like surprising people. Sweden knows this, still she had never thought that he would try to surprise her by dancing.  fem!SwedenxDenmark.


It was a rather nice day. The snow had, finally, found its way to the south and it felt like a normal winter was awaiting her. Sweden had never really been fond of waiting for the snow, especially not since the north part of her usually were covered in snow in the middle of November, and the south part of her still hadn't seen the first snowfall of the winter in December this year. Now, when it had finally come, she could focus on the problem that followed the snow.

Problems to which she really should have learned the salvations by now, it were getting irritating the deal with the same problems every year.

She didn't know why he had come, but she guessed that he was just bored and not up to annoying Norway for today at least. Not even Denmark was stupid enough to annoy the Norwegian to much.

Some days she actually didn't mind to have Denmark over, especially days like these when he acted like people, and not like he usually acted. Right now he was in her living room, looking through her books and CDs.

She herself had returned to the book she had read before Denmark came. Perhaps that's why she didn't see him pull out the mix CD from its place on the shelf, or why she didn't see him make his way over to the stereo until she the first melody.

She looked up to him, who was now grinning back at her. The first song that was on that CD was Elvis _A Bing Hunk O'Love_. Suddenly his hips started moving to the tones, and soon the rest of his body followed.

Sweden had to hide behind her book to not burst out laughing. But when she looked up again and saw Denmark make the ugliest dance moves she had ever seen not even the book could prevent her from laughing.

As the song ended Denmark runs to the stereo again, hitting the replay button.

"Come on Svea, dance with me!" he shouted and quickly made his way over to her as the song started again.

"What?" she asked confused as Denmark took her hand and pulled her up from the sofa.

"Yeah, let's do that bugg dance of yours!" he beamed. "I'm the leader."

Bugg is a four step dance in a rather fast pace, and as far as Denmark was concerned all one really had to know to be able to dance it was how to move one's feet. And he had made sure to know that, just to get a moment like this.

And she sure looked surprised and amused when he showed her that he actually knew how to dance, and she followed him in every move and spin. The enthusiasm really shined in her eyes.

The only contact they had during the dance was with their hands. The song ended, and so did their dance. For a moment they just stood there, on the floor of her living room, until the next song started, and so did their dance. This time the song was Great balls of fire by Jerry Lee Lewis.

The best thing about this dance is that it's almost all about improvising, something Denmark's good at, but still following the basic rules. And no weird acrobatic moves that always ended in a bad way; like not being able to move afterwards.

"Where did you learn this?" she asked as he spun her around.

"Not so hard to find a place to learn around here." Denmark smirked as they continued to dance into the next song.

"Without me knowing?"

"Come on now, this is like the most common dance in you country, every dance school teach it. You can't possibly keep track of it all." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

Damn, he was good at this.

**oOoOoOo**

Soon, way too soon according to them, the music ended.

"Thank you for the dance" she said as he let go of her hand.

"Anytime" Denmark grinned, he actually liked surprising people, and surprising his fellow Scandinavian nations was not the easiest thing to do. And even if he succeeded surprising them, they weren't likely to show it.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Denmark looked at the time; he was supposed to be in Copenhagen in two hours.

"Nah, gotta go now, have done what I came for" he answered earring a blush on Sweden's usually pale cheeks. "Do you have any more CDs with this music?" she just nodded.

"Good, have them ready until next time I feel to dance."

Then he kissed her on the cheek and was off to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Bugg is a Swedish dance related to the early Lindy Hop dance. there are to way to dance, either socail dance or free style, which is the dance style used in competitions. <strong>

**This was just supposed to be a cute moment between Denmark and Sweden.**  
><strong>The Svandinavian nations he wanted to surprised are Sweden and norway; since people from said nations and Denmark sees Scandinavia as Sweden, Norway and Denmark while Sweden, Norway, Denmark, <em>Finland and Icelande<em> are the _Nordics_.**

**The problems with the snow in Sweden is that the roads gets slippery, and the bus can be late by 40 min, which is much considering the bus is usually late by 5 min. Oh and the trains sre in kaos. **

**But still, when the snow hasn't showed up in December people are starting to wander where it is.**


End file.
